Foster's New Chat System
by GaladrielEvenstar
Summary: What happens when a new chat system is installed at Foster's? Who has yoda as a hero? Who should be fat? Who was on Jerry Springer? Coco coco coco coco?


Disclaimer: We do not own Oprah, Jerry Springer, Queer Eye for the Strait Guy, Willy Wonka, or any Foster's characters. Although, we do have some very interesting imaginary friends of our own. My personal favorite is the Orlando Bloom that is my age. Or the Daniel Radcliffe. Or the Pierre. Or the Jesse McCartney. Or the Wilt. Yesss, the Wilt! He is my precccciiiiooouuussssss!

There has been a chat room installed at Foster's and everyone is using it!

Bstimgnryfrndever- Bloo, of course

Iownbloo- Mac

Cocococococococo- Who else but Coco?

Ahelpinghand- Wilt

Gotcarrots- Mr. Herriman

Imnotscared- Eduardo, even though he is

Blooluver- Berry

Chocolatemilk- Go Cheez!

Goolicious- Goo

Coolbeans- FRANKIE

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

bstimgnryfrndever: Guys, I was thinking today. If Willy Wonka lives in a castle full of candy, shouldn't he be fat?

iownbloo: I have a pigeon!

cocococococococo: Coco coco coco coco. Coco coco coco.

Ahelpinghand: Yeah, she's totally right! That made no f$# #$$&&(&$#$&&&(&(&$#!& sense!

Gotcarrots: Go to your room! No dinner. Where's my carrots?

Ahelpinghand: Aww, f$#!

"Ahelpinghand has signed off."

Imnotscared: Love and bunnies!

Blooluver: BLOOO! I just figured something out! Diamonds are a girl's best friend!

bstimgnryfrndever: Why did you tell me that?

Blooluver: 'Cause now you know what to get me on our date!

bstimgnryfrndever: What date?

Chocolatemilk: I like chocolate milk!

Gotcarrots: I watch Queer Eye for the Strait Guy and Oprah! Where's my carrots?

Gotcarrots: And Jerry Springer. My mother was on there once. Where's my carrots?

Blooluver: I was on the Who Loves Bloo show.

Blooluver: I was the only one there, for some reason.

Goolicious: I have new friends. Can I come over?

Blooluver: NO!

Gotcarrots: NO! Where's my carrots?

Bstimgnryfrndever: NO!

Chocolatemilk: NO!

Cocococococococo: COCO!

Iownbloo: NO!

Imnotscared: I would love for you to come over!

Iownbloo: NO!

Goolicious: Hey, I just made an orange thing, it's walking on its hands!

"Goolicious has signed off."

"coolbeans has signed on."

Coolbeans: Hey guys! How's the new system?

Chocolatemilk: Yoda is my hero!

Gotcarrots: May the force be with you! Where's my carrots?

Iownbloo: Riiiiiiight….

Bstimgnryfrndever: OOO! You need some ice for that burn!

Coolbeans: Diss to your face!

Coolbeans: Wow. Where did that come from?

Coolbeans: To change the subject…..

Imnotscared: Last night I slept without my nightlight.

Cocococococococo: Cococo. Coco.

Bstimgnryfrndever: I'm with Coco. I saw that light, mister.

Imnotscared: So? It wasn't my nightlight.

Imnotscared: It was Wilt's.

Coolbeans: Before I go cook like a slave for a certain SOMEONE (cough cough Mr. Herriman cough cough), I have to tell you a life lesson. Life is like a cheez-it, if you choke on it, breathe through the little hole.

Bstimgnryfrndever: You're cooking?

Coolbeans: Yes. And you will eat it all.

Bstimgnryfrndever: NOOOO!

"Coolbeans has been banned from chat room."

Bstimgnryfrndever: That was cool.

"Blooluver has been banned from chat room."

Iownbloo: Bloo, stop before we hurt you telepathically.

Bstimgnryfrndever: Okay, okay. I'm sorry.

"iownbloo has been banned from chat room."

Imnotscared. That wasn't very nice.

Gotcarrots: Yes, I quite agree. Go to your room! Where's my carrots?

"Gotcarrots has been banned from chat room."

Imnotscared: Hey! Whoever that was is my friend. I love him like a brother.

Bstimgnryfrndever: Breath through the little hole!

"Imnotscared has been banned from chat room."

Bstimgnryfrndever: Ah. Who's left?

Chocolatemilk: I like chocolate milk.

Bstimgnryfrndever: I like plain milk.

Chocolatemilk: There are no bananas in the sky, in the sky! There are no bananas in the sky, in the sky! There's a sun, and a moon, and a coconut cream pie. But there are no bananas in the sky, in the sky!

"Chocolatemilk has been banned from chat room."

Bstimgnryfrndever: All alone at last!

Cocococococococo: Cococo. Cococo coco cococo.

"Cocococococococo has been banned from chat room."

Bstimgnryfrndever: I have taken over the world! Who wants to come to my celebration party?

Bstimgnryfrndever: Anyone?

IN ANOTHER CHAT ROOM WHERE EVERYONE WHO WAS BANNED HAS GATHERED:

Coolbeans: I hate Bloo.

Bstimgnryfrndever: Hey, everybody. I'm having a party. Who wants to come?

"Bstimgnryfrndever has been banned from chat room."

Blooluver: BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

FINITO!


End file.
